Death as far as the naked eye can see
by antishock
Summary: They were gone. Everyone he befriended was dead. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't able to believe that he can hold so much hatred for one person. Zeref... "I swear Zeref... When I see you again you won't even see the darkness in your head!" UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

Death as far as the naked eye can see

Prologue

Natsu's P.O.V

"Ugh" I let out a small moan as my eyes fluttered open. I was in the middle of a forest with no one around me. 'Where am I?' I then remembered what happened "GRAY, ERZA, HAPPY, LUCY!  
WHERE ARE YOU!" My body was aching in pain as I tried to recollect all the memories of what happened. I tried to get up, but as soon as I sat up my body went into a fit of pain. 'ZEREF I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!' were the last words I said before I fainted yet again.


	2. I can still see you

Death as far as the naked eye can see Chapter 1

I can still see you

Natsu's P.O.V

No matter how much I ran I always saw his face. The images popping up everywhere. I just wanted to forget the fact that he might is blood related to me. But I knew I couldn't forget that he was the one that killed gramps. No matter how much he begged for mercy, I wont show mercy. As my thoughts kept piling up I tripped. I looked at the ground and saw his face. I wish he wasn't real. I wish he was never born. Damm Zeref! My mind began to play what happened.

Flashback

I thought it was going to be a normal day at the guild. Me and Gray were fighting each other as always before an explosion shook the ground. It was so violent that even I wasn't able to stay standing. I then saw the darkest shadow in the world. His eyes blood shot. His hands forming a dark orb. It was Zeref. I was the first one to notice yet I was so shocked I couldn't move.  
He then took a step foward with magic covering his feet. Each step he took made another quake. He then turned his head in such a quick motion, that a non mage would've died out of fear.  
"I'm sorry brother..." Were the first words that came out of his mouth. I became more shocked when he said that. "You aren't getting stronger.. I'm sorry but I have to push you..." Magic then came out of the orb bringing a paralyzed old man by the name of 'Makarov Dreyar'. I realized what he was going to do. My body shot foward at him. "NO GRAMPS!" By the time I reached him the life was sucked out of him. I looked to Zeref with anger in my eyes. I then realized he has dissappeared. I started to get scared. 'H.. h- He killed master so easily.' His face started to pop up everywhere. I ran out of the guild into the forest trying to make him dissappear from my head.

Erza's P.O.V

A huge quake made my strawberry cake fall on the floor along with me. I was pissed. I tried to stand up, but another quake made me fall right back down. I heard someone whispering and only caught a few words. "I'm - brother..." Another quake added to my loss of balance. My stawberry cake then rolled out of the guild into the uknown. "NO GRAMPS!" Those words made me forget about the cake and try to turn around. Fear set in. On the floor was a dead man and next to him was a flame eating mage. Natsu was holding his head like he was going crazy. He turned around with a glare of anger sending it to nothing. His eyes went into shock, and before I can go towards them he ran out of the guild.

**Hope that was good for you. Also no there is not going to be couples... Well there might be hints of people liking other people with an exception of Juvia and her undying love for her so called 'Gray-Sama'. Well guys hope I can make another chapter quick!**


	3. The demon and angel kids

Death as far as the naked eye can see Chapter 2 The demon and angel kids

Normal P.O.v.

He had black matted hair. His eyes covered with fear and saddnes. Everyone always pushed him away. They hit him nonstop.  
They didn't care if it wasn't his fault. They wanted him to die. They knew he was immortal so they kept torturing him. Everyone rejected him but one.

She had beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were as green as the leaves of a coconut tree. She was an angel. Everybody loved her.  
Her parents didn't leave the house to go torture that demon kid in fear that while they're searching for him he might find and kill her. When she first heard about this demon child, she hated him in anyway possible because he killed peole. When she got older she was told more about him. She then felt guilty about hating him. She didn't know that he couldn't control the curse. One night she sneaked out of her house to find him. She turned into the last alley and found him. She went and comforted him. When the curse started to activate she still stayed with him knowing that he wouldnt hurt her. She wasn't affected by the curse at all. They became good friends and started to see eachother more and more. The townsfolk then learned about the girl's exploration and decited to send her to a far away town by the name of 'Magnolia'. It was there that the girl established the guild 'Fairy Tail'

Sorry for another shorty guys :P 


	4. The 7 Flames of Light and Darkness

Death as far as the naked eye can see

* * *

Chapter 3 The 7 Flames of Light and Darkness

Zeref's P.O.V.

I had to do it. Natsu has to get stronger. I am already feeling guilty about killing that man. I need to get Natsu to defeat Acnoligia. The dragon that gave me this wretched curse.  
It wasn't my fault I was left to die. It wasn't my fault I was taking refuge in his cave. I was 7, so how was I supposed to know? He cursed me and that is how he got those blue markings.  
If those markings disappear then my curse is gone. I wish I could kill Acnoligia... I am strong enough to do it.  
A few years later the curse talked to me. An evil spirit inside the curse was forcing me to make all of those monsters. Mavis was already taken away from me! I just wanted to die, but he blackmailed me.  
The words he said were, "Obey me human, you don't want the person you like to die." I knew exactly at that second he meant Mavis. I knew it was selfish and will cost the lives of millions of people, but I obeyed him anyways. I became known as the strongest mage out there. The strongest being. They thought there was only one way to defeat me. So they sealed me up. I was finally defeated. 18 years later I broke out of the seal. I learned that Mavis has died. I was mad at the curse, mad at Acnoligia. But at the same time I was happy. The spirit couldn't blackmail me.  
I then started to hide. I made no contact with anybody. Until that day I learned about Natsu. The only man strong enough to beat Acnoligia and me. The evil spirit didn't like that at all.  
The blackmailing started again. "I'm sorry Natsu. My voice echoed through the canyon I walked through. "You are my only hope." I felt the tears run out of my eyes. It has been a long time since I've been crying alot. My crying has stopped 200 years ago, but here it comes again. I felt my body give away as I fell down. I looked up and saw felt terror run through my eyes.  
"W-WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE!" I screamed in frustation as I continued to look at the the death flame. I felt anger go through my body. The only thing that was able to conjure it was Acnoligia.  
The fire that I looked into then started to form into a shape of a human. "Zeerreff..." His ragged whisper sent me in panic. I have just only managed to control my spirit 3 days ago. Now here is another one going to take me over. The fire then consumed me sending me into oblivion.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Is he going to be okay Wendy?" A low voice said. "I managed to heal his body, but it seems he is going to need some mental healing." A small voice said with a sad tone. I tried to open my eyes, but they went into pain. I tried to move my fingers, but the same thing happened. I then remembered that gramps has been killed by Zeref. Anger surged through my body. I opened my eyes even though the pain was still there. I didn't care anymore. I picked my body up. "Ehh Natsu I healed you but you are still sore so lay back down." A small blue haired girl looked into my eye and then took a step back in fear. "DAMMIT I COULD'VE SAVED GRAMPS GAAH!" I roared. I was furious. Zeref has attacked Fairy Tail so now he is an enemy of Fairy Tail. A enemy of me! Wendy started to back away scared that I might hurt her. I then felt something hard hit my head. I moaned before I was punched in the gut and fell into darkness.

I woke up again. This time I din't feel the pain. Nobody was in the room but me. "Zeref.." I muttered to myself before I got up and got used to walking around again. I didn't want to face my nakama so I left through the window. I was quite lucky because I saw Happy leaving the guild at that time. Happy then noticed me staring and flew straight towards me and put me into a bear hug.  
"Na- *sniff* Natsu! I thought you were d- *sniff* dead!" "It's okay buddy, you know I wont go down that easily!" I said with a playful tone. Happy's face brightened up. I didn't want to turn that face into a frown, but I had to do it sooner or later. It will be better to do it now so I can get over the guilt faster. "Hey buddy, whatcha say about a two year adventure?" My face now serious. "Aye!" I couldn't believe he just accepted the idea like that. "Happy, we are leaving the guild for two years. We are not coming back until those years pass by okay?" "Aye, I will come with you wherever you go!" I looked at my friend with a warm and radiant smile. "Lets get packing buddy!"

Time skip

Me and Happy already left the guild. We are already at our destination Clover town. Currently we are in a book store trying to learn new magic spells. Happy was trying to learn how to use sleeping magic, and I was trying to learn more fire spells. I put down the book I just finished, and got another one. The title was '7 flames of Light and Darkness'. I opened up the book to page 1. 'There are many kinds of fire magic, but some of the spells are ultimate magic. All the ultimate flames together are called The 7 flames of Light and Darkness. There are 3 flames of darkness, and 4 flames of light. The three dark flames are the death flame, hell flame, and chaos flame. The light flames are the Flames of Rebuke, Holy flame, Solar Flare, and Pure flame. The 3 flames of darkness can only be used by people whos heart are completely shrouded in darkness. The light flames can't be used by these people. Only people who have enough magic to destroy Fiore in one blow and heart is not completely shrouded in darkness are able to use The Pure Flame and Solar Flare. The other light flames can only be used by Dragon slayers whos core is fire magic.' As soon as I read that my heart started to beep faster. I knew I had to conquer those 4 flames of light to be able to defeat Zeref. My instinct was telling me that.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. The Sun and the Flame

**_Death as far as the eye can see_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_** _**The Sun and the Flame**_

_Uknown P.O.V._

* * *

_'Hmph, You have gotten strong Natsu. Your fire magic has improved. It's time you learned it Natsu. It's time you learned Solar Flare.'_  
_

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

* * *

_"Ahh, that was some good food, right Happy?" "Aye!" Happy and I arrived at Balsam city a few hours ago. We ate at a restaurant and are now on our way to find a magic teacher._  
_"Oof." I ran into someone who was coming out of an alleyway. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going!" I apologized to the stranger, but he just stared at me. "Natsu Dragneel.. I have finally found you." "Hmm? You know me? Who the heck are you anyways!?" "Aye!" The stranger looked at me, as a grin started to form on his face. "Maybe I'll tell you if you can defeat me."_  
_"YEAH! IT'S BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE I FOUGHT! COME AT ME!" I was overly excited. It was true, I haven't fought anyone in along time. I lit my hands on fire and got ready to run at him and punch him, but he wasn't there anymore. Instead he was right in front of me, his fist millimeters from my face. He punched me and I flew backwards, hitting a wall and crashing through it. "Ugh..._  
_I'll admit you pack a punch, but can you take this! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" I blew fire at him hoping to take him out, but instead.. He ate it! "W-What! HOW DID YOU EAT THAT!" It felt weird._  
_Seeing someone eating my magic didn't feel right. "Ugh, your fire tastes like hell. I guess I should finish this." He said this with a playful tone making me angry. "Su-" "FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" I shot straight at him, but he seem annoyed. He put his hand on my face. I expected him to fall in pain because of my fire, but he had no burns on him. "You bastard, you didn't even let me finish my attack. Sun Dragon Solar Whip!" The blazing whip came towards me, knocking me out._

_**Happy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

_I was watching Natsu's and that man's fight. I was sure Natsu was going to win, but when that man ate Natsu's fire, my hope in Natsu was lost. Next thing I knew Natsu fainted._

_**Uknown P.O.V.**_

* * *

_"You really are weaker than I expected Natsu. Hey cat over pick him up and take him to the hospital. When he wakes up tell him to meet me at Lincoln street." I wasn't asking the cat to do it. I was commanding. "A-Aye!" I watched as he grew wings and picked up Natsu taking him to the nearest hospital. 'Heh that boy has potential. I guess he really can learn solar Flare.' "Hey Kioshi you can come out now" A small red cat walked out of the alleyway I was in before. Kioshi is a shy exceed, but when it comes to strength, he is able to blow up anything in a radius of 3 miles. "A-a-are they gone Haru?" The small exceed said in a timid voice. "Yeah They are gone. It seems Natsu is strong enough to use Solar Flare. Can you carry me to Lincoln street Kio?"_  
_"S-s-s-ure..."_

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

* * *

_My body was aching everywhere. That was the second time fire burned me in my life. I opened my eyes to see myself in a white room with Happy next to me. "Natsu your awake!" "Where did that guy go?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh I almost forgot! He told me to tell you to go to Lincoln street after you woke up!" "Then what are we waiting for Happy!" "Uh... For you to pay." "Oh yeah... Lets go pay!" "Aye!" After we payed Happy and I went towards Lincoln street but then we saw red, yellow, and blue headed girls. It was Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. "Shit, Happy do you have something in your backpack that we can cover up our smell with?" "Aye!" He replied as he took out a fish and started to rub it all over him. "Here you go Natsu!" Happy said as he handed the fish to me._  
_"I guess there is no other way..." I dabbed the fish on me before we went past them. The fish worked good because Wendy was sniffing the air, and didn't smell us. "Haven't seen them in some time have we Happy." "Aye!" We kept passing streets until we came to the right one. In the middle of the path stood a lone man. "HAHA THERE YOU ARE NOW GET READY TO BE TAKEN DOWN!" I wanted to pound him so bad! "I'm not here to fight you. I'm pretty sure you are still curious about how I know your name. Even though you lost I will tell you my name. It is Haru Dragneel..." My face went into shock. "Dr-dra-dragneel!" "Yes that is my last name. I'm pretty sure you don't believe me, but that is my last name. I bet you are still wondering if that is all I wanted to tell you._  
_I know you are looking for a magic teacher. What if your dear old brother helped you with that!" The brother part hit me hard. It reminded me of Zeref. "WHY ARE RANDOM PEOPLE SAYING THEY'RE MY BROTHER!" "Are you going to stay there and goof around or are you coming with me?" "Uhh... I guess I'm coming with you.. Happy what do you say? "Aye!" "Oh, before we leave to the forest I want to show you a friend of mine. Kioshi come out!" Kioshi came out of a trash can with a scared look on his face "H-h-hi.. My name is Kio- Kioshi... You can call me Kio if you want..." "Aye!" "Woah, you have an exceed to!" "Natsu Natsu Natsu._  
_Almost all the dragon slayers have exceeds." "W-WHAT YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER." I was surprised that he was a dragon slayer. "... You are really an idiot. My attack that knocked you out began with these two letters. Sun. Dragon. Weren't you paying attention?" "Uh... I really don't pay attention..." "Anyways lets go. Follow me!" Me and Happy followed Haru and Kio towards the forest, and that was where our first adventure ended and our second one began._

**Hey guys... Uh... Hope you enjoyed it? Uh.. Goodbye?**


	6. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey guys.. I've been thinking a bit and I am thinking that the story should have romance to improve it. I didn't want it because it will slow down the main point but it is your choice. I am going to make a poll to see what you think! 


	7. One and a half years of sore bones

Death as far as the naked eye can see

* * *

Chapter 5 One and a half years of sore bones

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

It has been 1 and a half years since Natsu was taken in by Haru. Counting the 3 months that Natsu and Happy weren't with him it has been 1 year and 9 months. In 3 months Natsu and Happy will leave  
and head towards the guild. "QUIT YOUR YAPPIN AND RUN FASTER!" Natsu legs trembled and threatened to fall asleep as Natsu and Happy ran like their life depended on it. Actually there life really did  
depend on it. The first time Natsu and Happy weren't able to complete their training, Haru handcuffed them and took them to a gay bar. The punishments kept getting worse and worse. As for Kioshi,  
when he wasn't acting shy he was a total demon. Everytime Happy went to him for lessons on crimson air magic he made sure Happy looked like he picked a fight with the devil himself which in reality  
he kind of did. On Happy's 5th lesson, he got frustrated and tried to dominate Kioshi which ended in extra work for Happy. Ever since that day Kio didn't care if Happy looked like he was going  
to die. Natsu has learned Solar Flare 3 months ago and was amzed at how powerful it was.. that is if Haru let it stay long enough before he got hungry and ate it. Natsu and Happy were very  
strong now, and had better control of their magic. One time Natsu thought he was stronger than Haru after he learned Solar Flare, and he forgot that his magic attacks don't work on him. That  
also ended in extra work for Natsu. Natsu and Happy tried to take Kio and Haru down again that day, but failed miserably and was told to run around the city and forest 1000 times then have a break,  
then run another 1000 miles, and have another break, and then run 3000 miles before they will spare them. "KEEP ON RUNNING YOU MISERABLE MAGE WHO CALLS HIMSELF A DRAGON SLAYER! DON'T MAKE ME  
LAUGH!" Haru was running with Natsu with no sweat anywhere on his body. How he is able to keep this up nobody knows. He was about 1 mile ahead from Natsu, before he started to slow down so Natsu  
can catch up to him. "YOUR ALMOST THERE, JUST A FEw MORE 2100 MILES!" His laugh ringing throught the whole forest. When Haru and Kio weren't out killing Natsu and Happy slowly, they were fun  
to hang around with. It's very funny to see Kio run to a random spot when he sees someone. One time he broke into someones house and went inside of the fridge. It took a hour for Kio to get out.  
Then they started whistling like they didn't know anything.

Hey guys.. The point of this chapter was to tell you how it felt for Natsu all those days. Also if you really want romance in this story, go to my profile and find the poll and click the choice!  
want! Well uhh... ... goodbye?


	8. Goodbye sun and hello fairies!

Death as far as the naked eye can see

* * *

Chapter 6 Goodbye sun and hello fairies!

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

"Happy it's time." "Aye..." "I wonder how we should tell Haru and Kio?" I heard rustling bushes behind me. I turned around to be greeted by Haru. "BWAHA HAHAHAHAHA YOU DIMWIT! YOU THINK I DON'T EAVESDROP ON YOUR CONVERSATIONS!" "WHAT WAS THAT YOU WANT TO FIGHT! ROAR OF THE LAVA DRAGON!" I blew lava at Haru which he ate as fast as he can. "Fool, none of your attacks can hurt me!" "OH YEAH! LAVA DRAGON ERUPTION!" The ground started shaking as lava flew from the ground, and of course Haru ate it all. "Natsu, you can't defeat me! HOW DO YOU EXPECT YOURSELF TO BEAT ZEREF LIKE THAT! LAVA DRAGON LAVA BURDEN!" A huge ball of lava came hurling towards me knocking me out.

"Ughh, what happened?" I said as I woke up. "Aye, you challenged Haru and got knocked out! You left Haru, Kio, and I to pack all of our stuff! Your so mean Natsu!" I looked at the blue neko with playful eyes. "Well lets get going!" "AYE!" As we went outside we saw a whole buffet of food and a banner that said 'WE'RE FREE OF NATSU AND THAT BLUE NEKO!' I just let that one slide by as I went towards the buffet. "We thought you would like a buffet before leaving!" Haru said as he came out of nowhere with Kio. "AYE!" Me and happy said before we dug in.

Go to my profile and then towards the poll if you want romance!

Haru's P.O.V.

* * *

'Hehehe idiot. He forgot he barfs out all the food when he's on a train...'

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Tha- *Barf* -t stupid assho- *Barf* -le. I sh- *Barf* -ouldn't ha- *Barf* -ve eate- *Barf* -n anyth- *Barf* -ing!" Natsu said as his face was hanging out of the window. "Aye!" Said a very happy little Happy who was very happy because he was happy! (A/N Take that! I said happy 4 times in a sentence!)  
"We will be arriving in Magnolia in 3 minutes" Said the intercon. "Hang in there Natsu! We're almost there!" "A- *Barf* -ye..."

The doors to the guild opened reavealing a man without a shirt on. "Everybody! He's back... Natsu's back!" "WAIT WHAT!" Everyone but the now naked man said.

Natsu and Happy were walking towards the guild when they saw the guild doors open reavealing about 39 people. "H- he is back!" Everyone said as tears rolled down their face. "Ehh... guess rumors spread quickly huh Happy." "Aye!" were the last words that Happy was able to say before he were ingulfed in a crowd of crying people.


	9. The Sun and His Star

Death as far as the naked eye can see

* * *

_**The Sun and His Star**_

_Normal P.O.V._

* * *

"Who's there! I can hear your breathing. Come out now!" Haru demanded. He was taking his regular morning walk in the forest hearing the same sound following him. Haru's eye grew wide as he saw a girl came out of the bushes. "Why are you following me!" Haru asked as he got into a fighting stance. "Oh, I can't visit my husband?" the femine voice said. "You are not my wife after what you did to our children 400 years ago! You even killed 24 additional kids just to make a potion to stay alive!" Haru yelled at the women. "Well you are still alive are you not?"  
"Yes, I am still alive, but that was because Acnoligia cursed me like he cursed Zeref." "Haru, you know I still love you right? I didn't know you were still alive so why don't we marry again?"  
"No, I'm not going to marry you again. You are cruel enough to try kill your daughter 22 years ago. I'm lucky that I saved her at the right time!" Haru roared. "Why don't you just forget that, and we can start over like old times?" "Can't you understand? I'm not going to marry you again Layla!"

"Heh wrong choice! You should've just married me again and I wouldn't have thought of going to the town nearby and killing children aga-" "CRIMSON TORNADO!" Kio's voice rang through out the whole forest as he sent a mini red tornado at Layla capturing her and throwing her out one second later with bruises and cuts all over her. "YOU DUMB CAT! BLACK MAGIC KEY OPEN GATE OF THE ANTI-MAIDEN,  
THORN!" A purple light consumed the black key Layla was holding, and a woman in a torn up maid outfit appeared. She had black hair, scars all over her body, her eyes had no color for they were souless, and her skin was pale. "So would you like him regular or scrambled mistress Layla?" "Make it scrambled and hurry! I don't want to waste time!" Layla commanded her spirit. "As you wish mistress Layla." Thorn said as she dissappeared and reappeared in front of Kioshi with thorns in her hand. "BLACK THORNS!" The thorns on her hand immediatly turned dark as it hit Kioshi, but not before Kio can complete his magic circle. As Kioshi was pushed back he screamed the name of the spell out. "HELLS BREEZE!" A very hot breeze surrounded the area. It started to get hotter and hotter, and then the area around Layla and Thorn blew up. Haru jumped into the smoke hoping to sneak attack Thorn, but his plan failed. "Force Closure! BLACK MAGIC KEY OPEN GATE OF THE ANTI-  
LION, TAKEO!" Layla screamed in frustration. Haru recovered from his failed attack and got ready to meet his new opponet trying to distract both Layla and Takeo as Kioshi attacked Layla from behind. "ROAR OF THE SUN DRAGON!" Haru cupped his hands around his mouth and blew fire hotter than lava its self. As expected Takeo didn't even get a chance to attack and fainted. "CRIMSON WAVE!" Kioshi bellowed from beind Layla as the air in front of him turned crimson, and soared towards Layla. As the wave consumed Layla she screamed. When the wave dissappeared she had scratches all over her body. "Next time I'll make you mine Dragneel." Were her last words before she dissappeared into thin air.

* * *

_3 hours later_

* * *

_Haru's P.O.V._

* * *

I started having nightmares after encountering her again. I hated them. I hated her!

* * *

_(Dream)_

* * *

"AAAH!" I wanted to run towards my kid, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen to me. I watched as Layla pulled out her bloodied knife and poor it into a bottle. Another of my kids appeared and Layla advanced towards him. I wanted to shout at her to run, but my mouth wouldn't move. I watched as Layla sank the knife into my kid's heart and pull it out again to put it into that bottle. "All for you Haru, all for you!" Layla's voice rang throughout the whole dream. She sent a glare towards me. "Lets be together again dear!" I then felt my body moving against its will. I walked towards Layla and was about to kiss her until a knife ran through my heart. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive dear? Your childr-" (End of dream) I woke up in cold sweat. I shook it off as I got up from my bed to change. Just as I sat down I remembered a horrible memory that I didn't want to remember at all.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

* * *

I was running towards my house to find out what the screams were. I busted down the door to see Layla drinking a bottle full of blood with my children next to her. I had a horrified face as my eyes travelled down towards their heart which had holes where skin should be. "Lay- LAYLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I watched as Layla put down the bottle and look towards me with a happy expression. "Ha- HARU!" She screamed as she jumped on me. "I thought you were dead Haru.." "Layla what happended to our kids!" "I killed them to stay alive Haru. I'm sure you understand right?" My eyes went wide before they sent a cold glare at her. I pushed her off me and then punched her in the face. "HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!" "I thought you were in heaven and I was to scared to die when my time came to I wanted to stay alive. Now that I told you, you understand right?" "FUCK NO ASSHOLE!" I yelled with anger in my voice. My eyes turned to the darkest color you can possibly see. "HELL DRAGON DEVILS FLAME!" I yelled as my whole body got covered in flame. I jumped towards her with white and black flames, but before I hit her she dissappeared.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys... Sorry for not updating in a while. It was super hard to because of school and doctor appointments so yeah. Well what do you think about Layla now! HEHEHE!**


	10. The Uknown Slayer

**_Death as Far as the Naked Eye Can See_**

**_ The Unknown Slayer_**

_Normal P.O.V._

* * *

Haru Dragneel was a man who never showed himself to anyone. A man of mystery as well as pride. He walked through villages and towns with his best friend Kioshi. Their destination 'Fairy Tail'.  
They knew who was going there. They knew they had to stop him. If they didn't then everybody in Fairy Tail would die. They were 3 miles away from Fairy Tail and they were walking through a forest following a scent heading towards the guild. The scent was of a man of pure evil and destruction. A man who didn't have the power to control his curse. Zeref the black mage is the man they were following. "Haru, are we almost at Fairy Tail?" Kioshi's said. "About 3 more miles. We are also nearing Zeref so prepare yourself." The said man replied. As they walked they noticed dead trees with leaves as black as obsidian falling off. "He's just a few yards ahead be quiet Kio." They snuck towards a lone man in a cloak. "Kioshi put a air barrier in front of him to stop him from moving forward while I attack him from behind." Kioshi executed the plan quite well and stopped Zeref in his tracks. "Who's there!" his ragged voice said. As he turned around Haru jumped towards him and smacked him with his fist full of deadly fire. Zeref was thrown backwards into the air barrier and regained his footsteps before his fist was consumed with black energy. He jumped with almost no sound at all. "Dark Orb" He said in his ragged voice again. The ball of pure evil was sent towards Haru but Kioshi intercepted it with "CRIMSON WAVE!" The air in front of Kio turned red and was sent like a wave towards the orb. It made it turn more to the right and missed Haru by 2 centimeters. The battle was more silent than what most people would've thought. I mean it is with the black wizard Zeref but there is almost no sound! "Sun Dragon Ozone Penetration!" A small black hole in the air was created but instead of it staying black it was filled with yellow light. The yellow light turned to a beam and hit Zeref with the full power of the heat of the sun. Zeref was thrown back but quickly recovered as Haru and Kioshi attacked him both at once.  
"UNISON RAID CRIMSON SUN!" They yelled in unison as a red giant ball radiating heat beyond anyones imagination. As the ball was shot towards Zeref the trees around the ball burned up creating a small forest fire much to the likes of Haru. "Death Wave..." He said in an almost hearty laughter. The two attacks collided but neither were relenting. They finally blew up creating smoke.  
There was chanting made by Zeref in the smoke. "Dark Orb!" He yelled the spell out stopping the onslaught of silence. Haru took a step backwards ready to defend knowing there wasn't a way to dodge it right now. It hit Haru and immense pain went through his vain. The orb started to push him back. You would've thought that Zeref would be laughing huh. Well he wasn't, instead he was looking at Haru with big eyes wondering how come the orb hasn't gone through his body and heart. "Ho-HOW COME IT ISN'T KILLING YOU!" bellowed Zeref. "That's easy Zeref, just like you I was cursed by Acnologia. I'm invincible except I'm to strong for a spirit to control me. You can try all you want but I WON'T LET YOU GO TOWARDS FAIRY TAIL! SECRET SKILL SUN ROSE HEATED EXPLOSION!" Haru's body was covered with red fire and it grew to an immense size. The fire started to shape into a giant rose capturing Zeref in its fiery rage. The makeshift rose then blew up sending Zeref flying. "LIVING MAGIC DAEMONES SURGET!" (A/N Daemones Surget means Demons Will Rise in latin :P) The ground shook with fury as small cracks turning to big ones formed in the ground. A red hand got a grip on the edge of the crack as it pulled itself up. As it got used to standing he growled over and over. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL THIS MONSTER! HIS FIRE IS HOTTER THAN ANY FIRE SO GET PREPARED TO DIE!" Zeref screamed. "Well this isn't lucky..., for you that is. The truth is... I wasn't trained by a dragon. My origin magic dwelves much much more deeper. I am able to control a power stronger than god slaying magic! I AM A..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER SUCKAHS! Well can you guess what he is trained by? Also what I mean by origins is Haru knows a magic which requires knowing sun dragon magic and its lower parts and sun god magic and its lower parts! Well anyways... hope you enjoyed! Also sorry for not updating. I had to get another laptop because of little siter trantrum problems :P.**


	11. Battle of the Demons

**_ Death as Far as the Naked Eye Can See _**

**_ Battle of the Demons_**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

* * *

"I'M A ELEMENTAL DEMON SLAYER! WATER AND FIRE! ELEMENT DEMON FLAMING HURRICANE!" Haru's voice rang through out the whole forest as a giant wave of fire swept the demon away and into 20 trees. Zeref just stood there with shock in his eyes. "GRAAAAAAAAH!" The demon roared as he shot fire out of his whole body sending them towards Haru and Kioshi. "HELLS BREEZE!" Kioshi chanted. Like before the air started to get hotter and hotter until it finally blew up making the fire dissappear. "SHADOW AND IRON! ELEMENT DEMON INVISIBLE POLES!" Holes started to appear in the ground but nothing came out of it or so it seemed. The demon was thrown back by something invisible and it kept hitting it until the demon was knocked out. Before the demon was knocked out it let out a roar that blew off Haru's cloak reavealing himself. He had brown matted hair, tan skin which was very muscular, green eyes, and looked about 22. "STARS AND LIGHT! ELEMENT DEMON STAR BEAM! A single star showed in the sky and a beam of light shot down from it directed straight at Zeref. It made contact with him but Zeref had already completed another living magic spell. More cracks appeared in the floor and instead of 1 demon coming out there was 20 demons coming out. Haru knew he was going to have to use more magic than normal so he got ready to use 5 elements in one spell. "MOON,CLOUD,SUN,DIAMOND, AND LIGHT! ELEMENT DEMON ELEMENT SCREECH!" Gray, white, yellowish white, yellow, and light blue streams of magic came out of Haru's mouth. The width was great so it was able to make contact with all of the demons before they can finish their magic circle. Zeref still stood there gawking in amazment because the demons he created were so easily destroyed. "I will come back!" Zeref roared as a black portal appeared behind him and he stepped backwards into it dissappearing along with the portal.

Haru then started to smell scents of people. He smelled Natsu among one of them so he knew four people were coming towards the cause of commotion. Haru had very short time to run away so he grabbed Kioshi and jumped up onto a branch. "Natsu are you sure this is where the noises came from." A rough femine voice said. "I'm sure Erza, even Gajeel and Wendy say so right guys!" Haru watched as a young girl and a man with piercings nodded their heads. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy can you try to follow the scent of what was here?" The Erza said. "We'll try." The three dragon slayers said. Natsu started to sniff the air and his swiftly looked to the tree where Haru and Kioshi are in. As soon as Haru noticed Natsu looking at the tree he jumped out of the tree trying to make not so much noise, but hey when you're jumping from a high tree ledge onto the floor that is covered with bushes it is kind of hard not to make noise exspecially when there are dragon slayers looking for you. Both 3 dragon slayers looked at where the source of sound was coming from and Gajeel pointed at the bush. "Someone or something is near that bush." His gruff voice said. Erza nodded and requiped into her Flame Empress armor and burning the bush. As the bush turned to cinders a shadow ran deeper into the thick forest. "After it!" Erza commanded. All four of the group ran towards the shadow hoping to catch up to it but to no prevail. Only one person knew who was there. Natsu muttered under his breath "Haru...".

**_D; I can't make long chapters! Curse writers block!_**


	12. The Chase of Truth

_**Death as Far as the Naked Eye Can See**_

_**The chase of Truth**_

_Normal P.O.V._

The bushes rustled as six mages ran. Two of them running from the four other mages. The two mages kept a good distance and didn't let the gap shorten making the other four desperate people run faster. As all of them ran little did they know that a man with a lightning bolt scar running down his face watched. This man knew he should help, but decided against it and amused himself with the small chase. The small blue headed girl started to slow down and pant for she was very tired. The other three mages noticed that and the man with black hair and piercings stayed behind with her. The red headed woman then requiped into her flight armor and she managed to close very little of the space between her and the man and cat, but to no prevail the man and cat ran much more faster than anyone could've expected. The scarred man decided it was time to end the chase and sent a lightning bolt towards the mysterious man and cat, but to his horror it had no effect on the man nor cat. The man then pulled his hood over his head and changed course towards the sender of the lightning bolt. Laxus knew that this man was using illusion magic, for the other two mages kept running foward. The cloaked man seemed to mutter something before his fist was consumed with fire, and he blew a hit on Laxus knocking the air out of him and sending him backwards.  
"Thunder Dragon Roar!" Laxus quietly said as his cheeks puffed out and lightning came out of his mouth. The cloaked man, Laxus decided to call Puny, then disappeared a reappeared right behind the poor lightning mage who was defenseless because he was using his roar. Laxus immediatly stopped his roar and tried to turn around to meet a blow, but as he turned around the man wasn't there and instead in the air above him. Puny muttered some words that were so low Laxus couldn't hear again! Puny was covered in white fire as he kept punching Laxus where the sun don't shine knocking Laxus out. Puny now looked behind him to see an angered red haired demon run at him realizing that the illusion they were following was a fake. The woman ex-quipped many swords to fight, but before she can send them towards Puny, he batted them all away getting prepared for another short fight. It was 4 seconds later that Puny realized they were on a mountain and the woman was screaming at the top of her lungs. He felt a disturbance in the ground and blocked 2 swords as he turned his head to see a avalanche. The avalanche kept on going, and the rocks were mad at the sudden intrusion in the air. Puny then knocked Erza out of the way before she can get hit, but she decided to use this to her advantage and try to stab Puny to yet again no prevail. He then kneed her in the stomach making her stumble. Erza tried with all of her speed she can muster in her flight suit to get around Puny and knock him out thinking that if she can deal one blow then she will win, but to her astonashment he was in front of her and she fell into oblivioun. The air yet again was filled with a yell as a salmon haired bafoon ran also angered that he was chasing a illusion and failed to notice Erza left him. Natsu recongnized the scent of Haru and stopped in front of him. Haru just looked at Natsu like he was crazy. "Haru what are you doing here." Natsu said calmly. "None of your buisness Natsu, now I will take my leave." Haru tried his best to say politely but failed. Natsu then sniffed the air alot and the scent that disgusted him the most entered his nose. The scent of a dark mage who is known as a demon. The scent of the man who killed the guild called Fairy Tail master. "WHY IS ZEREF SCENT ON YOU HARU!" Bellowed Natsu as he jumped at Haru fist filled with fire. Sensing anothe avalanche Haru put his hand in front of the mountain and made a wall of earth come out of the ground to block the rocks tumbling down the mountian. Haru then ate the fire Natsu was attacking him with and punched him in the face. "I had a little disagreement with him, and that is all I assure you. Now as I said before, I shall take my leave." Haru finally said in a polite way. He walked away, but not before Natsu can say something. "I just realized Haru... You don't have the scent of a dragon on you. I cant even smell one part of a dragon's scent on you. Your last name isn't Dragneel isn't it." Natsu managed to say. "Good observation Natsu, you are correct. My last name is actually Vermillion. Relative to the great mage who formed Fairy Tail.", Haru Vermillion said as he walked away with a smirk on his face, "Also it doesn't seem Zeref likes you very much." Haru added as his smirk turned to a grin. He and his cat who was in his cloak for most of the time left Natsu who was knocked down on the floor by just one punch to himself, Erza, and Laxus patiently waiting for Gajeel and Wendy to find them.

_**THATS RIGHT PEOPLE MWUAHAHHAHA HARU LIED! Also incase all of you are mad I don't update alot like I used to, uhh, I have everything planned out for the ending, but I don't got good ideas for where I am right now so feel free to pm me ideas or review on this story leaving an idea! I could surely eat a cookie right now...**_


	13. Home of the Tsunami Blade

**_Death as Far as the Naked Eye Can See_**

**_Home of the Tsunami Blade_**

**_Normal P.O.V._**

He kept running towards never ending darkness. He slipped and fell as he ran away from the unknown enemy. The cave he ran through was completely covered in gold, and water seeped through cracks.  
The enemy that was following him was very slow yet very dangerous. "L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" The man yelled as he tripped again. All that was heard was a gasp coming from the man as he felt something grab his leg. A scaly hand covered his mouth as he was thrown onto the left side of the golden cave. He then heard 20 screeches that were loud enough to make him faint.

The man woke up to find his body chained up and above a giant pool of water with a shark beneath him. He then tried to look up to see what was around him, but his head was chained as well. Finally the chain came off his head and he looked up to see millions of blue scaled monsters. He wanted to shrink back in fear, but the glint in their eyes told him to hold his head high and show no fear. He did as he thought he was supposed to and watched as a monster walked up 4 steps and towards a pedestal. The monster had green scales in his blue ones signifying that he was very old.  
Finally to the chained up man's anxiety he spoke. "The one who has traveled the cave of the sea, look towards us as you face our punishment. Innocent or not none shall enter the home of the Tsunami Blade and Empire of the Aqua Dcemone!" At those words, the whole cave was fill with cheers. "Now prepare yourself for our punishment begins now. The shark filled with the blood of us dcemones feel the wrath that we shall inflict on you. LOWER THE POLE!" The slaves began to grab some kind of mechanism as they twisted and turned it. The man still held no fear knowing that he must fight the pain the shark will inflict on him to survive. He felt the pole going down and his body with it. The elder demon then began talking in words he didn't know. "GLORIA GLORIA MORS AD OMNES transgressoribus! SANGUINIS MORS HOME AD TSUNAMI CULMUS ET IMPERIUM DE AQUA daemonum! MORS inimicis nostris!" The words echoed in the mans ear, and he felt as he can understand it.  
He then felt incredibly overwhelming pain in his left leg as his body reacted to it flailing trying to get out of the shark's teeth's grasp. He then felt no pain, and he wanted to look down but was scared to. He then saw all of the demons look at him daring him not to look at his legs. He slowly lowered his head towards his left leg to see it was gone and instead lay a shark with a leg in his mouth. Blood slowly dripped out of his leg, but incredible power seeped through his body. He watched as ice began to form around his missing leg. His eyes once showing fear and bravest turned to an angered expression. His arms pulled against the chains holding him and he broke the leg chains with his leg and ice leg. As he fell to the water he commanded ice to appear in front of him allowing him to follow it. The guards then pulled out their spears glowing with water, and they threw. The spear's arrow head was then consumed in a big glob of water intending to capture the man in it. Instead of him being captured he raised his hands towards the water and the water fell. The eyes that were once grey were now blood red. He was not the man before. Something took control of the man giving him the gift of magic and the teachings of how to use it. The spirit controlling him forced his mouth open and spoke. "I AM THE GREAT DEMON OF THE SEA AND ICE! LAY BEFORE ME OR PERISH!" He bellowed giving all of the aqua demons goosebumps. "I GOD OF THE SEA AND ICE, LORD OF THE BLIZZARDS, EMPEROR OF THE WAVES, I AM THE WATER AND ICE DEMON KING CHRISTOPHER!" The aqua demons took a step back realizing that it was really the Water and Ice King Christopher. The elder then stepped foward with a katana in his hand. "Lord of Water and Ice, I present you with the Tsunami Blade." The elder said in a trembling voice. The elder was sent flying backwards while the man was yelling with rage. "WHAT IS THIS WRETCHED FAKE! YOU THINK I CREATER OF THE TSUNAMI BLADE WILL FALL FOR THIS PHONY! WHERE IS THE REAL ONE!" The whole cave shook as water flooded the room, then froze. The only safe one was the king.  
Slowly a hole appeared in the ice and a blade in its sheath fell out of it. The king picked it up and laughed. "I HOLD THE TSUNAMI BLADE ONCE AGAIN! HUMAN WHOSE BODY I HAVE TAKEN, YOU SHALL BE A HERO! NOW WALK FORTH AND BEGIN YOUR JOURNEY!" With another hearty laugh the spirit in the man disappeared. The man fell to his knees with the sheathed blade in front of him. "I accept your challenge King Christopher. I Ikuto Sayou shall begin his journey, and fight for justice!" He said to no one. His face then fell down and smiled. "I hope your watching me mom." He whispered before he broke his way out of the ice, leaving the aqua demons to perish...

_**D: WHY NO PMS FOR IDEAS! I had to make a new character for you guys, but *Sniff* *Sniff* I have writers block! HELP ME HERE! ALSO GIVE ME A GOD DAMM COOKIE!**_


	14. The Double Cursers

Death as Far as the Naked Eye Can See The Double Cursers

After Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy returned, Natsu and Erza were immediatly sent towards the infermary while Gajeel sat at his usual corner muttering stuff like 'Dammit, I wish I was able to be in that battle' and many other stuff.

All the while Haru was standing in front of the guild 'Sabertooth'. He stood in front of the door his eyes enranged. Yesterday he noticed Kioshi wasn't at their clearing they were sleeping at. His nose immediatly led him towards the place where his scent was the strongest. 'Nobody takes my best friend from me!' Haru thought as he kicked open the door. Everybody in the guild looked at him, question in their eyes. "WHERES MY BEST FRIEND!" Haru roared as he began to stomp into the guild like he owned the place. "Who are you bub."  
a random guild member said as he blocked Haru's path and challenged him. The man ran towards Haru and tried to punch him, but to no prevail he was punched in the face and thrown to the ground completely knocked out. All of the other guild members stood up ready to challenge him as the first member did. "So who's ready for some face plants!" Haru said out of character.

About twenty-four minutes later, all the guild members layed on the ground completely beaten up. Haru then heard a door opening and the scent of Kioshi filled the room. Haru recognized the man quickly as the guild's master. "Who is here!" The man screams, and he looked to the ground horror in his eyes. In front of him layed all of his guild members that were currently at the guild.  
Haru quickly noticed a sleeping red cat in his arms. Haru immediatly charged towards the guild master ready to knock the man out and take Kioshi. The guild master noticed what he was doing and tried to defend himself, but quickly noticed that the man didn't really want to fight him, but take his new red cat. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY CAT!" The guild master roared, but as he was about to punch him Haru already knocked out the guild master and picked up Kioshi and walked out of the guild towards their clearing again.

At the council the chairman was looking at reports of witness claiming to have seen Zeref himself. The chairman knew everything about Zeref and tried to organize it all together trying to find a way to defeat him. 'Zeref is invincible and cannot be killed only sealed, but he can break out of it... Zeref is also a ruthless killer and doesn't care who is in his way and kills the person.'  
The chairman also knew information that was hard to come by. 'Zeref was cursed by Acnoligia which made him have his black magic which it seems he can't control. It also gave him his invancibility. Acnoligia was probaly enraged because before he cursed Zeref, Zeref managed to curse the dragon who was once a man turning him into a dragon. A double curse...' The chairman thought. He looked at the time and decided to go to bed. 


End file.
